Sayonara, First Love
by Kuroi Sora18
Summary: [ H I A T U S] Cintanya mempunyai batas waktu. Takdir yang sudah digariskan sebelum dirinya dilahirkan./ " Ne, Sasuke...Apa kau percaya keajaiban?"/Antara Sasuke, Naruto dan keajaiban semanggi berdaun empat.
1. Chapter 1

Sayonara, First Love

Disclaimer : All of character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story bassed on I Give First Love the Movie

Rated : T

Fem!Uzumaki Naruto as Taneda Mayu

Sasuke Uchiha as Kakenouchi Takuma

 **WARNING!**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur gender bender/typo berserakan/alur kecepetan/OOC/gaje/Bila anda tidak suka silahkan klik tombol back pada layar masing-masing!**

 **Sebagian dari kalian mungkin sudah tahu endingnya akan berakhir seperti apa, saya hanya membuatnya dengan versi saya sendiri.**

 **No Flame! Silahkan memberi kritik dan saran yang baik dan sopan.**

Summary : Cintanya mempunyai batas waktu. Takdir yang sudah digariskan sebelum dirinya dilahirkan./ " Ne, Sasuke...Apa kau percaya keajaiban?"/Antara Sasuke, Naruto dan keajaiban semanggi berdaun empat.

Author proudly present

 **Sayonara, First Love**

enjoy

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Konoha adalah rumah sakit terbaik yang ada di negara ini. Bangunan megah, dokter-dokter muda berbakat dan peralatan medis super canggih menjadi asetnya. Banyak dari pasien yang berobat disini sembuh dengan hasil yang memuaskan. Namun ada satu hal yang rumah sakit, alat medis super canggih dan dokter terbaik sekalipun tidak bisa mengatasi hal satu ini.

Yaitu kematian.

Kematian yang bisa datang kapanpun dan dimanapun. Kematian telah digariskan jauh sebelum kita dilahirkan ke dunia.

Sasuke kecil tidak mengerti apa arti kematian yang sesungguhnya. Dia hanya tahu, dia lahir pada tanggal 23 Juli dan umurnya delapan tahun sekarang. Dia memiliki sebuah penyakit yang kata dokter hanya keajaiban yang bisa menolongnya. Jantungnya memiliki kelainan. Dimana katup jantungnya tidak berfungsi dengan normal hingga oprasi pencangkokan jantunglah menjadi jalan satu-satunya untuk dia bisa sembuh. Namun, oprerasi itu tidak semestinya mudah. Dia harus menunggu donor jantung yang cocok dengannya. Sedangkan kematian bisa kapan saja datang menjemputnya.

Sasuke yang sudah satu minggu dirawat di rumah sakit nampak berjalan gontai menuju taman. Dia duduk di sebuah bangku taman di pinggir danau sambil mengamati beberapa anak seusianya bermain sepak bola, olahraga yang sejak dulu ingin Sasuke mainkan bersama teman-temannya.

" Hieee!" seru seorang anak perempuan bersurai pirang yang memandang horor kearahnya. " Apa yang kau lakukan?Kau memdudukinya!" ujar anak itu sambil menunjuk kearah bangku yang sedang Sasuke duduki. Frustasi, dia sampai mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sebagai pelampiasan.

" Memangnya ada apa?"

" Gomenasai!" Anak berambut pirang itu mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk meminta maaf. "Aku telah mewarnai bangku ini dengan crayon miliku. Aku berniat menjahili kepala perawat di rumah sakit ini. Tapi kau malah mendudukinya." tambahnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Nampaknya dia kesal karena anak berambut raven di depannya telah mengacaukan rencananya.

"Hah?"

Sontak Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri dan melihat celana bagian belakangnya yang berwarna merah karena crayon.

"Celanaku kotor."

" Uwahh!Gomenasai!"

Anak itu pun langsung menduduki bangku yang dia kotori sendiri dengan crayon miliknya.

" Sekarang sudah adil." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya! Namamu siapa?"

" Uchiha Sasuke."

" Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku!"

Cinta. Diumur delapan tahun Sasuke telah berhasil menemukan cinta pertamanya. Seorang gadis kecil ceria yang lebar senyumnya. Namun cintanya memiliki batas waktu. Takdir yang sudah Tuhan gariskan untuknya.

Tanggal 21 Agustus, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengalami serangan jantung setelah dia ketahuan bermain sepak bola dengan teman-temannya. Dokter Minato -ayah Naruto adalah dokter spesialis jantung terbaik yang dimiliki rumah sakit saat ini. Malam itu, pukul sembilan malam Sasuke baru saja melewati masa kritisnya setelah dia melangalami operasi untuk menyelamatkan jiwanya.

" Kenapa aku diikat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke kecil sambil meronta- ronta mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan.

" Maafkan Kaa-san yang telah melahirkanmu dengan keadaan seperti ini, Sasuke."

" Mikoto..."

Fugaku hanya bisa mengelus pundak istrinya dengan lembut. Keduanya merasa sangat shock dengan apa yang dikatakan Minato-sensei sesaat sesudah Sasuke operasi. Sasuke - dia tidak akan bertahan sampai usianya dua puluh tahun. Dia juga dilarang menjalani aktifitas fisik berat seperti berlari atau berjalan terlalu jauh.

" Kaa-san, aku ingin ke toilet."

" Sasuke, biar Kaa-san pakaikan popok untukmu ya? Dokter bilang kau harus tetap di ranjang untuk menjaga kondisimu."

Sasuke kembali meronta - ronta. Dia menolak untuk memakainya.

" Tidak mau! Aku bukan bayi, Kaa-san!"

" SASUKE!"

Tanpa sadar Mikoto membentak Sasuke. Mikoto boleh dibilang adalah sosok ibu paling sabar yang pernah Sasuke miliki. Dia membentak Sasuke bukan karena dia lelah mengahapi Sasuke tapi karena dia sedikit kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa membantu Sasuke.

Sementara di luar kamar 201, Naruto terduduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya . Kedua manik birunya mengalir air mata dengan deras.

" Sasuke..."

* * *

" Nani suru desuka?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto yang sedang asyik menyibak rerumputan di taman.

" Teme?!"

" Aku tanya kau sedang apa, dobe?"

Sasuke mendengus saat Naruto mengacuhkan pertanyaannya dan lembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" Omae wa kankenai." ujar Naruto judes. Sikapnya yang tiba-tiba begitu membuat kedua alis hitam Sasuke menukik -heran.

" Kau marah padaku ya?"

" Urusai."

" Ternyata benar. Kau membenciku."

Naruto berhenti menyibak rumput. Dia melotot keatah dibuat seseram mungkin supaya Sasuke tahu jika Naruto benar-benar merasa marah.

" Ya. Aku marah padamu. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan penyakitmu padaku? Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya."

" Gomen. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

Kepala pirang Naruto menunduk. Dia tahu pun tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Sasuke.

" Sasuke, apa kau percaya keajaiban?"

" Aku membaca jika tembok besar di Cina itu merupakan keajaiban dunia. Mereka ada karena keajaiban bukan?"

" Begitu ya?"

Air muka Naruto terlihat kembali bersemangat ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

" Sasuke, bantu aku menemukan semanggi berdaun empat!"

" Untuk apa?"

" Aku pernah dengar, jika kau mengajukan permintaan kepada dewa semanggi berdaun empat, katanya permintaanmu akan terkabul."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Konyol betul kata-kata sahabatnya itu.

" Kau hanya buang-buang waktu."

Meski nada bicara Sasuke terkesan mengejek begitu, dia tetap membantu Naruto untuk mencarinya.

" Aku merasa bosan. Selama kau sakit, aku benar-benat kesepian. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau masih memakai popok?"

Naruto berbisik di akhir kalimatnya membuat Sasuke memerah menahan malu.

" Jangan bahas soal itu!"

" Hahaha. Gomen, gomen."

" Apa yang akan kau minta jika kau menemukannya?"

Naruto terlihat berfikir keras. Dahinya berkerut - kerut sambil mengetukan telunjukanya di dagunya.

" Umm... Aku belum memutuskannya."

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang masih sibuk mencari.

" Jika kau menemukannya satu, apa yang kau minta?"

" Tentu saja aku ingin jadi dokter hebat seperti ayahmu. Bekerja dan memiliki sebuah keluarga. Memikirkannya saja, sepertinya menyenangkan. Naruto, apa kau mau jadi istriku?"

Iris biru Naruto membulat. Sasuke melamarnya?

" Oi, Dobe! Aku menemukannya satu."

Sebelum Sasuke mencabutnya, dia sudah terjatuh karena tiba-tiba Naruto berlari kearahnya dan mendorongnya.

" Dobe apa yang kau lakuka-"

" Sasuke, tasukete kudasai! Onegaishimasu! Biarkan dia hidup. Biarkan kami bersama! Aku ingin bersama Sasuke. Kami-sama, onegaishimasu."

Teriakan Naruto membuat Sasuke terkejut. Dia merengkuh tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

" Arigatou ne..."

* * *

Di dunia ini apapun bisa terjadi. Asal Tuhan menghendakinya, yang tidak mungkin bisa saja terjadi. Kini Sasuke sudah berusia enam belas tahun. Dia tumbuh menjadi remaja laki-laki yang tampan dan tubuh yang tinggi. Nampaknya rumah sakit tidak bisa menghentikan hormon pertumbuhannya.

" Bagaimana?"

Sasuke memandang penasaran kearah pria paruh baya yang duduk di depannya. Pria itu sedang memeriksa foto hasil rotgen jantung Sasuke.

" Seperti biasa keadaanmu baik."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Dia mengancingkan kembali kemejanya yang terbuka. Memperlihatkan sebuah bekas luka besar yang membekas di dada bidangnya.

" Apa aku boleh kembali, Minato-sensei?"

" Ah ya, kau pergilah! Aku akan memeriksa pasien lain setelah ini." Minato mengibas - ngibaskan tangannya mengusir Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya.

" Ingat, jangan lakukan aktivitas fisik yang berat, hindari makanan asin dan berlemak. Oi, kau mendengarkan aku tidak?!"

Minato berteriak ketika Sasuke malah melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan khotbahnya terlebih dahulu.

Saat Sasuke berjalan melewati taman yang dulu menjadi tempat bermainnya bersama Naruto, dia melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon maple sambil mendengarkan musik. Kini dia tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja cantik bersurai pirang panjang dan populer.

" Oi, Dobe!"

Naruto tidak merespon. Dia justru menambah volume musik yang keluar dari headset yang dipakainya. Sasuke berderap cepat kearah si pirang yang masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Setelah dekat, dia mengendap - endap dan mencopot headset yang terpasang di telinga Naruto dengan tiba-tiba.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?! "

" Telingamu jadi tuli karena benda ini." Sasuke menunjuk headset di tangannya dengan ekspresi kesal.

" Kau lama sekali dari pada bosan lebih baik mendengarkan musik. Tadinya mau kutinggal kau."

" Hn."

Keduanya berjalan menuju sekolah mereka di Konoha Junior High School sambil bergandengan.

" Tanganmu besar ya." Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Tentu saja. Dia kan tidak selamanya kecil dan memakai popok lagi.

" Ngomong-ngomong bokongmu juga tambah besar."

" TEME HENTAI YAROU!"

.

.

.

" Kyaa! Naru-chan, masukan bolanya!"

Para gadis-gadis dari kelas itu nampak berkerumun di pinggir lapangan sambil meneriakan nama siswi bersurai pirang yang sedang bertanding basket dengan lawannya dari kelas lain.

BRAK! Naruto berhasil menambah poin bagi timnya berkat shootingnya tadi. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa mengamati si pirang yang berlari kesana kemari sambil mendrible bola basket. Dia duduk termangu di pinggir lapangan tanpa melakukan apapun. Bagaimanapun juga basket atau olahraga lari-larian yang lainnya merupakan aktivitas yang haram dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

" Are. Namikaze Naruto dari kelas 3 - 2. "

Sasuke melirik kearah seorang siswa dari kelas tetangga yang menunjuk kearah Naruto.

" Kawaii~ Berapa ukuran dadanya ya?"

TWITCH.

Sasuke melotot mendengarnya. Dasar siswa-siswa bodoh kelebihan hormon. Berani - beraninya mereka mengukur ukuran dada seorang gadis! Apalagi gadis itu adalah Naruto -calon istrinya!

" Ne, bagaimana kita lakukan saja?"

" Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar."

Kedua siswa itu pun pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu saat pertandingan basket baru saja selesai.

Naruto berjalan cepat menuju toilet sambil mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran. Di depan toilet sudah ada dua orang siswa yang menunggunya sambil membawa ember.

" Hari ini panas sekali! Aku harus ce- "

BYURRR...

Naruto terpaku karena tak sempat menghindar saat seember air tiba- tiba menyiramnya hingga basah kuyub.

" Hieee! "

" Kami tidak sengaja. Daijoubu desuka?" ujar siswa pelaku penyiraman itu sambil menahan tawa. Sementara temannya yang satunya nampak terperanggah melihat tubuh Naruto yang tercetak dari balik baju olahraga putihnya.

" A-apa yang kalian lihat, huh?!"

Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dia berusaha menutupi dadanya yang terlihat karena baju olahraganya basah tersiram air.

" Kalian sengaja melakukannya kan?"

" Kami kan sudah bilang, kami tidak sengaja. Hahaha- "

BUAGH! BUAGH!

Suigatsu dan Kiba kompak jatuh menghantam tanah. Sasuke tiba-tiba datang dan menghadiahi mereka dengan tinjuannya setelah sebelumnya membantu Naruto menutupi tubuhnya dengan blazer hitamnya.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

" Cih, Uchiha Sasuke!" decih Suigetsu. Dia meludah dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah karena tinjuan Sasuke. " -kau pikir aku takut denganmu, eh?"

Suigetsu langsung bangkit dan menerjang Sasuke. Kiba pun tidak ketinggalan. Dia melempar ember di sampingnya kearah Sasuke. Namun lemparan itu dengan gesit dia hindari dan berbalik menghajar keduanya seorang diri. Beberapa pukulan Suigetsu dan Kiba pun tidak luput mengenai wajah rupawannya hingga lebam.

" HENTIKAN! KUBILANG HENTIKAN!"

Naruto berteriak histeris saat Sasuke mendapat tinjuan di perutnya. Bayang - bayang Sasuke kecil yang mengerang kesakitan di ranjang rumah sakit menghantuinya. Dibantu siswa lain dan guru, akhirnya Naruto bisa menyeret Sasuke pergi. Meski begitu, Sasuke tidak melepaskan begitu saja tatapan membunuhnya kepada Suigetsu yang mengacungkan jari tengah kearahnya. Anak itu masih bisa menyeringai saat Sasuke berhasil menanggalkan salah satu gigi gerahamnya.

.

" KAU ITU BODOH YA?!" Teriakan Naruto menggema di ruang UKS. Matanya menahan tangis sampai memerah. Dia tidak kuasa melihat Sasuke kini terbaring di ranjang dengan nafas terengah- engah sembari terus mencengkram dadanya.

" UNTUK APA KAU MELADENI MEREKA?!"

" Tentu saja untuk melindungimu dan memberi mereka pelajaran." jawab Sasuke. Sasuke kesal setengah mati. Dia kan berniat baik dengan menghajar siswa-siswa mesum itu, malah dia yang kena marah. Manik kelamnya menatap plastik berwarna putih yang berisi obat-obatnya di meja nakas.

" Dimana akal sehatmu, huh? Apa kau berniat membunuhku dengan rasa khawatirku ini?"

Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Naruto.

" Gomen. M-mereka mencoba melihat tubuhmu. Itu sedikit melukai harga diriku. Aku saja tidak pernah melihatnya. Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih?"

Sasuke memberanikan diri menoleh kearah Naruto untuk melihat reaksinya.

PLAK!

Sasuke mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

" Sejak kapan kau jadi mesum begini? Dasar hentai! Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka."

" Baiklah- baiklah. Aku tahu, tidak usah menceramahiku! Go-"

Mata Sasuke membulat terkejut saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja menciumnya.

DEG! DEG!

" Aku benar-benar khawatir denganmu." ujar Naruto sembari merengkuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke kembali mencengkram dada kirinya yang berdenyut kencang. Ya, dia masih merasakan jantungnya berdetak keras saat Naruto di sampingnya. Kini dia tahu, jika Narutolah 'hidupnya' yang sesungguhnya.

* * *

" Itadakimasu."

Sasuke melahap sup miso buatan ibunya dengan tenang.

" Sasuke, sebentar lagi kau akan ujian. Apa kau sudah memutuskan akan melanjutkan kemana?"

Sasuke memandang kearah ibunya dengan pandangan serius.

" Otto Gakuen."

" O-otto?" Fugaku membeo dengan kening berkerut heran. Otto Gakuen -sekolah berpredikat A yang hanya menampung murid jenius di dalamnya. Belum lagi letak sekolahnya sangat jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka saat ini.

" Hn." Sasuke mengangguk yakin. " Aku akan melanjutkan kesana."

" Tapi Sasuke, Otto Gakuen itu jaraknya jauh sekali."

" Aku akan tinggal di asrama Kaa-san. Aku harus belajar mandiri."

" Tapi bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu? Kaa-san khawatir jika jantungmu -"

" Daijoubu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Kaa-san. Lagi pula, Minato-sensei pernah bilang jika ini hanya soal waktu. Aku harus belajar mandiri dan mengurus diriku sendiri."

Kepala Sasuke tertunduk menatap mangkuk nasinya yang tinggal separuh.

" Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu."

" Tou-san."

Fugaku mengesap kopinya dengan perlahan. Dan beranjak meninggalkan meja makan itu tanpa berkata apapun.

" Arigatou, Tou-san."

Mikoto pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Melihat keseriusan anaknya, dia jadi tidak tega mengekang Sasuke lebih lama lagi. Meski begitu tidak bisa dipungkiri jika dirinya masih merasa khawatir dengan kondisi anaknya. Bagaimana pun juga fisik anaknya sangat lemah. Sasuke sendiri sudah sadar hidupnya memang sesingkat daun maple di musim gugur. Dia akan lebih menghargai waktunya di hidupnya yang singkat ini.

* * *

End? Atau TBC?

Ah...saya update fic baru dan menelantarkan fic lainnya. Gomen ne~ Tapi saya sudah sedikit menyelesaikan Road to Blade yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan saya update. Jadi tunggu saja ya~

Terima kasih sudah mampir...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto terpaku di depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha cukup lama. Dia menatap jendela lantai dua yang merupakan letak kamar Sasuke dengan perasaan kesal bercampur sedih. Sudah seminggu lebih Sasuke berangkat dan pulang sekolah selalu mendahuluinya. Tidak habis sampai disitu, di sekolah bahkan Sasuke terlihat selalu menghindarinya dan lebih memilih mengurung diri di perpustakaan dari pada melihatnya bermain basket seperti saat jam pelajaran olahraga sebelumnya. Naruto merasa Sasuke berusaha untuk menghilang dari pandangannya. Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Setahunya dia tidak sedang bertengkar dengan remaja berambut raven itu, entah salahnya apa. Atau mungkin, Sasuke mempunyai niat lain?

\- berniat meninggalkannya?

* * *

 **SAYONARA, FIRST LOVE**

Disclaimer : All of character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story bassed on I Give First Love the Movie

Rated : T

Fem!Uzumaki Naruto as Taneda Mayu

Sasuke Uchiha as Kakenouchi Takuma

 **WARNING!**

Cerita ini mengandung unsur gender bender/typo berserakan/alur kecepetan/OOC/gaje/Bila anda tidak suka silahkan klik tombol back pada layar masing-masing!

No Flame! Silahkan memberi kritik dan saran yang baik dan sopan.

Summary : Cintanya mempunyai batas waktu. Takdir yang sudah digariskan sebelum dirinya dilahirkan./ " Ne, Sasuke...Apa kau percaya keajaiban?"/Antara Sasuke, Naruto dan keajaiban semanggi berdaun empat.

Author proudly present

Sayonara, First Love

Bagian 2

enjoy

.

.

.

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap sepasang _uwabaki_ yang menghadangnya di koridor. Dan pemilik _uwabaki_ itu lah yang selama ini Sasuke hindari.

" Kita perlu bicara, Sasuke. Se-ka-rang!" ujarnya absolut. Sasuke yang tengah membaca bukunya terpaksa menutupnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya yang sudah sepi. Sepertinya pelajaran terakhir sudah dimulai.

" Kita sebaiknya jangan bicara disini. Kita bicara nanti saja. Aku yakin guru konseling akan berkeliling sebentar lagi."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa takutnya dengan ruang konseling. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan Iruka-sensei atau siapapun itu guru konseling.

" Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama jika kau langsung jawab pertanyaanku dengan terus terang."

Sasuke akhirnya membungkam mulutnya. Dia menanti pertanyaan yang akan Naruto lontarkan kepadanya. Meski sebenarnya dia sudah bisa mengira pertanyaan seperti apa yang akan Naruto utarakan.

" Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

Tepat sasaran. Sasuke sudah menduganya. Keputusannya sepihaknya untuk menghindari Naruto pasti akan memunculkan pertanyaan di benak gadis itu.

" Aku fokus belajar." jawabnya tenang.

Tidak sepenuhnya bohong sih meski tak terdengar logis. Belajar jelas tidak akan memakan 24 jam waktunya. Namun kenyataannya memang dia berusaha mati-matian untuk bisa masuk ke Otto Gakuen. Itu hanya alasan gilanya untuk bisa menghindari Naruto agar anak itu tidak selalu menempel kepadanya. Bukan karena risih, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat Naruto sedih jika suatu saat dia pergi meninggalkan dunia. Dia tidak boleh egois jika ingin Naruto mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Dia harus memberi Naruto kesempatan untuk mendapat cinta yang lebih baik darinya. Meski Sasuke yakin, dia lah yang paling mencintai Naruto lebih dari siapapun.

" Itu hanya alasan konyolmu, Sasuke." Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dengan wajah kesalnya. " Aku tahu kau jenius. Tapi kau tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya. " tambahnya diselingi dengusan kasar.

" Aku akan melanjutkan ke Otto Gakuen."

" A-apa? Otto?" seru Naruto tidak yakin. Dari sekian banyak SMU di Jepang, kenapa harus Otto Gakuen? Selain letaknya yang jauh dari kediaman mereka saat ini, sekolah itu hanya mau menampung murid berprestasi dengan rata-rata nilai 9 keatas untuk seluruh mata pelajaran. SMU yang mustakhil Naruto raih dengan kemampuan otaknya yang biasa-biasa saja ini. Tapi Sasuke, dia jenius. Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengalami kesulitan jika akan melanjutkan kesana.

" Kau serius akan pergi kesana? Bukannya dulu kau bilang jika kita akan selalu - " jeda di kalimat Naruto. Dia menyadari maksud tersembunyi Sasuke untuk melanjutkan ke Otto Gakuen.

" -apa kau berniat meninggalkanku?"

Sasuke hanya diam tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap kosong puncak kepala Naruto. Pada akhirnya orang yang paling berharga di hidupnya menyadari maksudnya.

" Jawab aku, Teme!" seru Naruto sembari mencengkram kasar kerah blazer yang Sasuke kenakan.

" Aku harus kembali ke kelas."

Akhirnya Naruto melepas cengkramannya di blazer Sasuke dan membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan melewatinya.

" Baiklah jika itu maumu. Lakukan saja sesukamu." ujar Naruto sambil terisak. Dia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di ujung koridor. Tangannya terkepal menggenggam erat udara. Sepertinya baik cinta maupun hidupnya tidak akan berakhir dengan indah.

Sampai pada hari upacara kelulusan, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto keduanya tidak saling berhubungan. Tidak ada saling membalas _e-mail_ seperti biasanya apalagi bertegur sapa dan saling melempar ejekan. Keduanya bahkan bertingkah seperti tidak kenal satu sama lain. Hal itu menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan di benak teman - teman Naruto maupun Sasuke.

" _Ano, daijoubu desuka Naru-chan?"_

Naruto menoleh kearah siswi berambut dark blue yang berjalan bersamanya seusai upacara kelulusan.

" _Ah, daijoubu desuyo!"_ Ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum kecil. Matanya sedikit memandang kearah Sasuke yang berjalan begitu saja meninggalkannya.

" Naru-chan setelah ini kau akan melanjutkan kemana?"

" Entahlah Hinata kurasa aku tidak akan melanjutkannya. Aku ingin tidur saja di rumah."

"Heeeh?! Yang benar saja! Bagaimana jika kita ke Suna Gakuen saja? Kudengar disana cukup bagus juga."

" Ahahaha~ akan kupertimbangkan. Aku duluan ya, Tou-san sudah menungguku." ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Minato yang berdiri di depan gerbang.

" Ah ya. _Jaa ne_ ~"

Hari demi hari telah berganti. Bulan ini Jepang memasuki musim semi yang menjadi pertanda dimulainya tahun ajaran baru. Bunga sakura di sepanjang jalan menuju Otto Gakuen mulai bermekaran. Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang menuju Otto Gakuen. Sesuai dugaan, dia berhasil lolos ujian seleksi dengan mudah. Beberapa orang nampak melewatinya sambil tersenyum ramah. Kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut celana hitam melangkah membawanya memasuki aula besar tempat dimana upacara penyambutan siswa baru diadakan. Sasuke duduk di barisan tengah sambil menguap lebar. Pidato dari kepala sekolah Otto Gakuen itu dirasa sangat panjang dan terlalu banyak basa - basi. Ah, rasanya monoton sekali. Ingin rasanya dia cepat-cepat kembali ke asrama dan tidur seharian.

" Kami ucapkan selamat datang bagi murid - murid baru Otto Gakuen. Baiklah selanjutnya mari kita dengar sambutan dari perwakilan siswa baru yang mendapat skor tertinggi di ujian seleksi."

Sasuke menghela nafas - bosan. Pidato sambutan ini tidak akan ada selesainya selanjutnya dia pasti akan mendengar sambutan wakil dari guru, ketua OSIS, penjaga sekolah dan bla bla bla ! Mata onyxnya sedikit melirik ke sekitarnya mencoba menduga siapa gerangan yang mendapat skor tertinggi itu.

" Kita sambut - Namikaze Naruto."

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri dari bangku barisan paling depan.

" Ha'i!"

Naruto melangkah mantap menuju mimbar menghiraukan segala tatapan kagum yang tertuju kepadanya. Sasuke? Tentu saja dia menjadi pihak yang paling terkejut disana. Dia tidak menyangka jika Naruto si ranking 30 di kelasnya bisa masuk ke Otto Gakuen yang dikenal ketat dalam menyeleksi para siswa yang hendak memasukinya.

Naruto berdiri di atas mimbar nampak celingukan mencari sosok Sasuke. Dia menyeringai saat menemukan Sasuke duduk di barisan tengah dengan wajah terkejutnya. Dia bahkan sampai lupa menutup mulutnya saking terkejutnya.

" Kau pria berambut pantat ayam di barisan tengah disana!" tunjuknya kearah Sasuke yang terlihat tidak nyaman ketika ratusan pasang mata menatap kearahnya.

" Kau lihat? Aku berhasil masuk ke Otto Gakuen dengan perolehan skor tertinggi. Aku berjuang keras untuk ini. Untuk mengejarmu yang telah meninggalkanku! Aku akan terus mengikutimu dan menagih janjimu untuk kan itu Uchiha Sasuke!"

Setelah mengucapkan pidato sambutan antimainstreamnya Naruto akhirnya diseret turun oleh beberapa guru disitu dan semenjak itu pula pamor Sasuke sebagai pria pecundang melambung.

Naruto berjalan riang menuju kelas Sasuke yang berjarak beberapa kelas dari kelasnya. Dia ditempatkan di kelas unggulan karena dia merupakan peraih skor tertinggi sedangakan Sasuke dia menempati kelas reguler. Namun saat dia ke kelas, Nara Shikamaru - teman satu kamarnya di asrama memberitahukan jika Sasuke baru saja pergi keluar kelas. Naruto bergegas keluar dan tak sengaja menabrak sosok pria berambut eboni di depannya hingga dia terjatuh ke lantai.

" _Ah, daijoubu desuka?"_

Dia mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu Naruto berdiri. Namun Naruto tidak menggapai tangan itu dan bangun dengan sendirinya. " _Daijoubu desu_." ujarnya sambil membersihkan roknya yang kotor terkena debu.

" Kau- Namikaze Naruto ya? Kenalkan aku Shimura Sai - aku ketua asrama putra disini." tangan Sai masih terulur menunggu Naruto menjabat tangannya.

" _Gomenasai_."

Alih-alih menjabat tangannya, Naruto berojigi sejenak sebelum dia berlari menjauh meninggalkan sosok Sai yang terdiam di tengah koridor sembari menatap tangannya yang diacuhkan Naruto. Dia terkekeh geli karena baru pertama kali ini dirinya diacuhkan begitu saja.

" _Omoishiroi_."

* * *

" Ummm..."

Minato berdehem mengkode seorang remaja SMU yang tiba-tiba datang ke ruangannya dan mengganggu kerjaannya.

" Ada apa kau datang kemari? Jadwal _check up_ mu bukan hari ini."

Sasuke - si remaja SMU itu berbaring di ranjang pasien dengan seenak jidat seolah - olah ruangan itu adalah kamarnya sendiri.

" Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Minato-sensei." kata Sasuke. Mata onyxnya menatap langit-langit ruangan Minato yang berwarna putih gading.

" Tanya soal apa?" sahut Minato setengah hati. Pasalnya kerjaannya sedang banyak-banyaknya namun remaja satu itu malah dan datang mengganggunya.

"Apa ada olahraga yang menyenangkan tanpa membuat jantungku terganggu?"

" Kau jauh-jauh datang kemari hanya untuk bertanya seperti itu?"

" Jawab saja, Sensei!"

" Itu tergantung selera masing-masing individu kan? Kalau menurutku senam lantai tidak akan memakan terlalu banyak tenaga. Kau hanya cukup modal kelenturan tubuh. Kenapa juga kau tanya soal beginian?"

Sasuke terbangun tiba-tiba dengan wajah sebal. Nampaknya dia tidak puas dengan jawaban yang ayah Naruto berikan. Hell no! Siapa yang mau senam lantai sepanjang hidupnya?

" Ayolah, apa kau ingin menyuruhku untuk senam lantai hingga aku mati, huh? Apa tidak ada alternatif olahraga lain, misalnya saja- " mata Sasuke bergulir memandang vas bunga berwarna biru yang entah mengapa lebih enak dipandang dari pada wajah dengan dahi berkerut milik Minato. " -sex." lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih mirip seperti desiran angin.

CTAK!

Pensil di tangan Minato tiba-tiba saja patah menjadi dua. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam dengan urat-urat menonjol di kedua sisi keningnya.

" Apa maksudmu huh? Apa kau berniat untuk melakukan sex sebelum umurmu dua puluh tahun?"

" Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak berniat melakukan itu pada Naruto."

" APA KATAMU?! "

Minato semakin mengaum marah kala Sasuke malah melibatkan Naruto kedalam fantasinya.

" Maksudku bukan begitu!"

Sasuke membuat perisai dengan bantal saat Minato berniat melemparinya dengan tabung oksigen.

" Katakan padaku, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Minato saat dia berhasil meredam niatnya untuk melempar kepala Sasuke dengan tabung oksigen di ruangannya.

" Aku hanya berfikir, seorang penderita kelainan jantung sepertiku pasti tidak akan bisa menikah. Bukankah begitu?"

" Apa kau mulai putus asa? Kudengar kau bahkan sampai menjauhi Naruto. Apa karena ini sebabnya?"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

" I-itu... Itu kulakukan juga demi kebaikan Naruto. Dia tidak mungkin bersama pria dengan umur pendek sepertiku. A-aku ingin memberinya kesempatan untuk mencari orang lain yang lebih baik dariku. Yang bisa menjaganya tentu saja."

" Kebaikan Naruto kau bilang? Kau bahkan tidak tahu jika dia menangis semalaman karena kau menjauhinya. Dia pikir kau membecinya karena dia terus menempel padamu."

" Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari pria lemah sepertiku. Aku mungkin akan membuatnya menangis dan menangis."

Minato menghela napas lelah. Masalah romansa begini memang bukanlah bidangnya.

" Tananglah, jika kau sudah mendapat donor jantung yang cocok denganmu,semua akan berubah menjadi baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu berusaha tetap hidup dan tunjukan bahwa kaulah pria paling pantas untuk mencintai putriku. Aku tidak ingin putriku sedih karena kau menjauhinya."

Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah rupawan Sasuke. Sepertinya kata-kata bijak Minato berhasil mengembalikan semangat hidup Sasuke.

" _Ah arigatou, Minato-sensei."_

* * *

" Kubilang tidak usah menengokku!"

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti karena matanya terpaku kearah sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang terparkir di seberang gerbang asrama.

" Tapi kami khawatir dengan keadaanmu, Sai."

Oh, itu Shimura Sai - si ketua asrama pria. Sasuke berjalan berusaha untuk tidak mendengar perdebatan mereka. Dalam hati dia penasaran, kenapa malam-malam begini orang tua datang berkunjung. Bukankah di aturan jika jam berkunjung hanya di jam 2 siang sampai jam 8 malam?

" _Kaa-san_ pulanglah dengan _Jii-chan."_ Sasuke agak terkejut saat melihat siswa tahun kedua itu mendorong ibunya sendiri memasuki mobil secara paksa. Setelah melalui perdebatan kecil akhirnya mobil berwarna putih itu melaju meninggalkan area asrama. Dan dia tambah terkejut saat siswa bermarga Shimura itu menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan aneh.

" Kau lihat semuanya?"

Sepertinya dia mengira Sasuke menguping pembicaraan dengan orang tuanya.

" Ada apa? Memangnya aku melihatmu melakukan hal aneh?" jawab Sasuke acuh. Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki asrama dan menghiraukan Sai yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang.

" Oi, kau yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke kan?"

Reflek Sasuke kembali memfokuskan manik kelamnya kepada Sai yang memasang wajah poker facenya.

" -bisa kau lepaskan Namikaze Naruto untukku?"

Sasuke tahu jika jantungnya memang bermasalah hingga dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama berbulan-bulan sewaktu dia kecil. Tapi Sasuke yakin jika indra pendengarannya sama sekali tidak bermasalah.

* * *

 _" Bisa kau lepaskan Namikaze Naruto untukku?"_

"A-apa?"

Siswa dengan tatanan rambut rapi itu mendekat kearah Sasuke yang berdiam tak berkutik di halaman asrama yang cukup luas itu.

" Ya. Apa perlu kuulangi kata-kataku?" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

" Bicara apa kau ini?"

Sasuke berusaha mengkiraukan Sai. Namun jawaban yang diberikan olehnya membuat Sasuke melotot tidak percaya.

" Aku tahu kau mempunyai kelainan jantung dan umurmu tidak akan lama lagi. Jika sampai kau mati karena jantungmu tidak lagi berfungsi, Naruto mungkin akan depresi karena kehilanganmu. Kau tidak inginkan hal seperti itu terjadi kepadanya? Bukankah lebih baik kau tinggalkan saja dia dan serahkan kepadaku?"

" Cih, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

" Tentu saja karena aku menyukainya. Dari pada kau melihat Naruto depresi dari akhirat sana, kurasa sudah saatnya kau menyerahkannya kepadaku."

" Serahkan, serahkan?! Jangan bicara ngawur! Memangnya Naruto itu barang? Aku juga tidak akan semudah itu menyerah."

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan sosok Sai yang memandang datar kearahnya.

* * *

Hari berikutnya adalah hari minggu. Waktu libur sepertu ini adalah waktu bagi Sasuke untuk pergi ke rumah sakit untuk _check up_ rutinnya.

" Lepaskan pelukanmu!"

" _Iie."_ Sasuke menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. _Check up_ kali ini Naruto memutuskan untuk ikut bersamanya ke rumah sakit. Bus yang mereka naiki terlihat cukup ramai dan hampir semua orang menatapnya risih. Tentu saja karena gadis pirang di sebelahnya yang terus menempel kepadanya seperti anak monyet.

" Oi lepaskan tanganmu, Naruto!"

" Tidak mau!"

Pelukannya tidak juga melonggar bahkan semakin menguat. Sasuke harus berulang kali menunduk sambil menggumam 'maaf' saat beberapa pasang mata nampak kompak menatapnya tajam.

Perjalanan Otto - Konoha membutuhkan sedikitnya waktu 3 jam untuk bisa sampai di rumah sakit. Sesampainya di rumah sakit pun, Sasuke harus berjalan sempoyongan karena Naruto terus menggelayut di lengannya.

" Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah pintu _lift_ yang baru saja terbuka.

" Sakura?"

Muncul sesosok perempuan bersurai merah muda dari dalam _lift_. Dia keluar dan menghampiri Sasuke dan juga Naruto.

" Kau sedang datang untuk _check up_ ya?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah.

Benar-benar kebetulan yang tidak terduga! Setelah sekian lama, Sasuke akhirnya bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura. Dia adalah teman semasa kecilnya sesama pengidap kelainan jantung di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

" Kalian masih seperti dulu ya?"

Sakura memandang sosok Naruto yang duduk menyendiri di tepi danau sambil melempari batu ke danau. Kini mereka duduk di bangku taman sambil mengobrol setelah _check up_ Sasuke dilakukan.

" Maksudmu?"

" Pasangan suami istri kecil. Dulu para perawat disini menjuluki kalian seperti itu."

" _Ah souka na?_ " gumamnya sembari menatap Naruto. Dia tersenyum tipis mengenang masa kecil mereka.

" Kau begitu beruntung, Sasuke-kun. Kau masih bisa pacaran dengan gadis secantik dan semanis Naruto-san."

Sasuke memandang gadis bermarga Haruno -meminta penjelasan. Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'keberuntungannya' ? Mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke, Sakura lekas meneruskan kalimatnya yang belum selesai itu.

" Tidak seperti diriku. Tidak akan ada pria yang mau menikahi wanita dengan bekas luka mengerikan di dadanya. Mungkin sampai aku mati nanti, aku tidak akan pernah merasakan ciuman pertamaku." lanjutnya dengan senyum kecut di bibirnya.

" Kau jangan mudah menyerah begitu. Suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukan orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus."

" Jika pun ada, aku harap dia orang yang baik hati sepertimu, Sasuke-kun."

Terhenyak sesaat mendengar kalimat Sakura. Sasuke pun buru-buru melepaskan kontak matanya dengan gadis itu. Pandangan manik zamrud itu membuat perasaan Sasuke tidak karuan.

" Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa setelah sekian lama kau baru muncul?"

" Waktu itu keluargaku memutuskan untuk membawaku berobat ke Korea. Namun setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal disana, aku merasa keadaanku tidak juga membaik. Lalu aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke Konoha. Sedangkan kau?"

" Aku sekarang tinggal di asrama Otto Gakuen. Seminggu sekali aku _check up_ untuk mengontrol kondisi jantungku."

Pandangan Sakura nampak menerawang ke langit biru di atas mereka.

" Sebenarnya aku pulang, karena aku mendapat panggilan dari Rumah Sakit Konoha jika aku berhasil mendapat donor jantung yang cocok untukku. Aku senang sekali."

Pandangan Sasuke berubah sendu. Dia merasa senang jika sahabatnya akhirnya mendapat donor jantung yang cocok namun di lain sisi dia tidak memungkiri jika jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya dia merasa -iri.

* * *

Naruto melemparkan bola basket dengan asal-asalan malam itu. Dia sudah tidak mood lagi untuk bermain basket. Hatinya merasa sangat kesal karena pagi tadi Sasuke kembali melompati pagar untuk pergi ke rumah sakit secara diam-diam untuk menemui gadis bernama Sakura yang mereka temui di rumah sakit baru-baru ini. Dan ini sudah terhitung yang ke tiga kalinya Sasuke mengunjungi gadis itu tanpa memberitahunya apalagi mengajaknya.

" Kau sedang kesal?"

" Kau?! Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi terkejut. Pasalnya selama ini tidak ada yang memasuki gedung olahraga di malam hari selain dirinya.

" Kenapa? Ah, tentu saja karena aku ingin menghiburmu."

Naruti hanya memutar bola matanya dan melanjutkan latihannya.

" _Kekkou desu."_

" Sayang sekali. Padahal aku tahu kau butuh hiburan karena kau sedang kesal dengan pacarmu yang penyakitan itu kan?"

Naruto menoleh dengan wajah marah mendengarkan kalimat Sai. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud siswa berambut eboni itu. Dia tidak terlalu mengenal siswa tahun kedua itu secara pribadi namun entah kenapa Sai selalu saja datang untuk mengganggunya.

" Apa maumu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu kepadaku? Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu."

Sai terkekeh dan hampir tertawa dibuatnya. Dia baru tahu jika di Otto Gakuen ada yang tidak mengenal siapa dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin siswa terpopuler Otto Gakuen saja Naruto tidak tahu. Benar-benar jika isi kepala gadis itu hanya Uchiha Sasuke seorang.

" Mauku? Tentu saja dirimu, Naru-hime. Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke? Dia bahkan tak akan bisa bertahan lama di dunia ini. Jika dia mati nanti, tentu saja kau akan merasa terpuruk karena kehilangannya. Jadi, kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja dia?"

Naruto melempar bola basket di tangannya kearah Sai namun dengan sigap remaja itu berhasil menghindarinya. Sai tahu tidak akan mudah memprovokasi seorang Namikaze Naruto. Tapi itulah sisi menariknya.

" Tahu apa kau tentang hidup orang lain huh? Kau tidak tahu betapa kerasnya perjuangan Sasuke untuk bisa tetap hidup." ujar Naruto menggebu - gebu. Kepalanya hampir saja meledak hanya karena mendengar kalimat menyebalkan Sai.

" Sepertinya kau benar-benar mencintainya. Jika suatu saat kau merasa terpuruk karena ditinggalkannya, kau bisa datang kepadaku kapan saja. Ne, Naru-hime?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sai akhirnya meninggalkan gedung olahraga itu dan menyisakan Naruto yang terdiam dengan tangan terkepal erat. Bukan hanya terpuruk, Naruto bahkan tidak akan sanggup berdiri jika sampai Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Meski kematian Sasuke adalah takdir yang pasti terjadi, setidaknya Naruto berharap mereka berdua bisa bersama sedikit lebih lama lagi.

* * *

 _" Arigatou ne, Sasuke-kun."_ Sakura menerima karangan bunga lili putih dari Sasuke yang datang mengunjunginya dihari operasinya. " Kau sampai jauh-jauh datang dari Otto hanya untuk menjengukku."

" Hn. " Raut wajah Sasuke nampak murung dan tidak bersemangat.

" _Doushita no?"_

 _" Ah, iie. Nandemonai._ Bagaimana operasimu nanti?"

" Operasi pencangkokannya akan dimulai jam delapan malam nanti. Sekarang aku disuruh istirahat total agar kondisiku optimal." jawab Sakura. Namun rasa senangnya berubah ketika dia teringat dengan perkataan dokter yang menanganinya. " -tapi resiko operasi ini cukup besar. Minato-sensei sudah mengatakannya kepadaku jika presentasi keberhasilan operasi ini hanya 45% karena jantungku terlalu lemah untuk dapat melakukan operasi besar. Meski begitu aku optimis bisa hidup dengan normal."

Mendengar kata-kata Sakura membuat Sasuke teringat dengan kata-kata yang pernah Sai ucapkan kepadanya beberapa waktu lalu.

' _Ayahku adalah seorang pengidap penyakit jantung sama sepertimu. Dia meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku sempat kagum dengan semangat hidupnya yang tidak pernah padam. Meski dokter telah memvonis hidupnya tidak lebih dari sembilan bulan lagi. Padahal setiap hari dia terus menunggu dan menunggu orang baik hati yang akan mendonorkan jantung untuknya. Sampai suatu saat dia merasa putus asa dan meninggal sebelum mendapatkan donornya. Namun tidak semata-mata sampai disitu. Ibuku mengalami depresi berat semenjak kematian Ayah. Dan aku tidak ingin Naruto merasakan hal yang sama nantinya karena **kau.** '_

" Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang manik zamrud di depannya.

" Bisakah kau cium aku?"

.

.

.

* * *

TBC...yeeeyy! *dilemparbaskom*

Tidak lama lagi akan memasuki babak final! Hore! Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca fic dari saya. Jika ada kesalahan silahkan komen di kotak review saya. Oya, special thanks buat : reviewer, follower , favoriter , silent reader tercyintah .

Balasan review :

 _narura aihara : Sasu bakal sembuh total?_

 _Nantikan saja chapter terakhirnya ya! Saya sebenarnya berniat menistakan Sasu-teme cuma kasihan arigatou sudah mampir._

 _choikim1310 : Sasu bisa sehat?_

 _*nyengir* tunggu saja episode finalnya ya! Arigatou sudah mampir._

 _Ed Krist : Doumo, Krist-san! Sankyu sudah mampir._

 **AUTHOR'S Note :**

 **Uwabaki : sepatu indoor yang digunakan siswa di Jepang.**

 **Omoishiroi : Menarik**

 **Kekkou desu : Tidak, terima kasih.**

 **Doushita no? : Ada apa?**

 **Nandemonai : Tidak ada apa-apa.**

 ***Maafkan author jika ada kesalahan penulisan maupun pengartiannya. Karena author cuma manusia biasa *plak***

 **Sekian chapter gaje kali ini. Saya berharap kalian menikmatinya. Jaa ne~**


End file.
